


she likes girls

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has a Harem (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Genderbending, Girl Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Tried, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Monarch Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Princess Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Queen Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, why is that a tag eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Basically dream is a girl but people literally are dumb idiots so nobody knew and she was crowned queen and she invited everyone. but eret niki technoblade sapnap fundy george quackity karl and wilbur are simps idk why I saw niki and went sure you can be apart of the harem
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	she likes girls

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry god I made this while listening to she likes girls by metro station so I went oh I can sure make this but instead it's going to slowly progress

♥ sleepy tundra ♥

Is the sleepy bois kingdom tommy and tubbo are just princes who hate anything kingdom related and just want to be kids. Techno is the heir to the throne although he really doesn't want to be the king but he automatically becomes king if Phil dies or steps down. Philza is the king of the sleepy tundra he takes his role very seriously. He doesn’t know exactly why his sons want nothing to do with the kingdom but he tries his best to understand and respect it. Wilbur wants to be king because he thinks king wilbur sounds cooler than prince wilbur but if it didn’t have a flashy title wilbur would probably despise it.

  
  


𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍

  
  


Is eret,niki and ranboo. it's a dramatic title for sure but they quite enjoy the looks they get for the name. Niki is the heir to the throne. Niki really loves her kingdom and the people. Being heir to the throne is very stressful for her but even after the restless nights she does everything she can to ensure safety in the kingdom. Ranboo is a prince who doesn’t like how loud the day can be. He always does everything such as his royal duties at night. Eret is the monarch of burning angelwood she enjoys messing with the people in his kingdom they do everything to make sure order and peace is in the kingdom

  
  


g͎o͎l͎d͎e͎n͎ ͎d͎a͎n͎c͎e͎

Is dream’s kingdom she takes her role as princess as a joke she pulls tricks and pranks on her father, well did pull tricks on her father. He died in war between the sleepy tundra kingdom. They won of course. It was finally her time to become queen. She has made friends with a gardener named George and a dancer named sapnap when she was a kid. She loves and misses her friends. Her kingdom has the same trickery and mischievous feelings she has. Her mother left when she was a kid. She spent hours hand making every invitation to each kingdom and a few non royal people who lived in those kingdoms. Karl and quackity were her guards and she adored the company. She reached out to the sleepy tundra kingdom. She had nothing but negative feelings towards them but alas she does miss the princes they are very kind to her. Dream’s hair grew to her calf and she ditched the mask and she has a pet blob named bug and a pet cat named patches 


End file.
